


hochzeit

by okayantigone



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayantigone/pseuds/okayantigone
Summary: they're in germany for nicky's wedding. somehow, life happened, and they're grownups now. andrew tries not to think too hard about it.





	hochzeit

he’s smoking on the terrace of nicky and erik’s swanky top floor apartment, looking at the flickering eyes of the city below him. neil is making nice with erik in the kitchen, helping him wash dishes after a hearty dinner of many potatoes and real german sausages washed down with a fair bit of beer. he flicks the silver lighter on and off, playing with the frame, playing with the engraving of a key on the side. it was a gift from neil for the anniversary of them moving in together. it was stupid, and pointless, and if he ever lost it, mayhem would be unleashed. 

he pretends he doesn’t hear the door open. nicky walks out the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, his hair tousled like he’s been running his hands thorugh it one too many times, and his eyes are warm, and full of sunshine as andrew remembers. 

“i’m glad you came,” he says brightly. “and neil too.” 

“i’m just here for the opportunity to blow my hard earned exy money on speedy rentals, and drive neil around on the autobahn,” andrew says flatly, slanting a sideways glance at his cousin. nicky laughs easily, as he does everything else, with his head thrown back, shoulders moving. when he was younger, andrew had marveled at that ease of expression, as though there was nothing in the world that could sour it. 

“i’m still glad, you know. the wedding would have sucked without you guys here.” 

andrew knows that aaron is included in the “you guys”. for some inane reason, he still puts so much value on family, and given that he hadn’t spoken to luther or maria after aaron’s trial, they’re the closest he has to a family. 

“you promised me extra cake, and a bunch of those frosting roses if i behave,” he reminds. nicky had skyped him through the cake tasting session. andrew didn’t care about frilly things, or ornate things, but if those roses were, in fact, made of nothing but three different kinds of butter and frosting sugar, he was perfectly willing to voice support for the four-tier monstrocity nicky wanted to cut on the first day of the rest of his life. 

“i actually wanted to talk to you about that,” nicky says. he steps from one foot to the other. his sicks are mismatched – a rainbow stripe one on his left foot, and a rainbow polka dot one on the right one. 

andrew turns to face him fully. “hm?” he arches an eyebrow. “if you say something went wrong with the cake, i’m fucking leaving.” 

the laugh nicky rushes out this time is nervous. “the cake is fine. you’ll get enough sugar to give you and kevin a heart attack.”

“good thing we’ve got a doctor around,” andrew says dryly. 

“it’s not about that. it’s about. um. you know, the wedding itself?”

“yeah? best day of your life, walking down the aisle with the only man you’ve truly loved? i have excellent memory, nicky. go on.” 

“yeah, that. i want it to be perfect.” nicky says. 

“i already promised i’ll behave, nicky.” 

“i was actually going to ask something else. about my best man – “ 

“nicky,” andrew licks his palm and puts his cigarette out on the damp skin, then tosses the butt over the balcony rail. “i’m not upset you chose aaron. i think it’s great. he’ll be very happy.” 

“no that’s not – it’s not – aaron won’t be my best man.” 

“oh? well, i think matt’s a good choice too. he’s very dependable, if you decide to have hysterics in the last moment.” 

“it’s not matt either.” 

“is it ne-“ he starts to say. 

“andrew, it’s you!” nicky snaps, impatiently, throwing his hands in the air. “i want you to be my best man.” 

andrew considered himself to be fairly intelligent, and fairly good at reading people. he’d thought nicky wanted to apologize for picking aaron over him, and it was alright, it would be fine. he hadn’t expected to – 

“it’s fine if you don’t want to,” nicky says quickly, smiling a bit strained, and waving his hands. “i understand if you – “ 

“nicky. of course i want to be your best man,” andrew says quietly. 

“oh thank god. aaron would have been so pissed off that i told him i’m picking you and then went back on my word and needed him to step up.” 

“you already told aaron?” 

“of course. i didn’t want him to bitch me out for not telling him earlier.” 

“let me guess – you asked neil to keep chatting with erik in the kitchen so you could come talk to me about it.” 

“yup,” nicky looks very pleased with himself. andrew shakes his head. 

“if me and neil ever decide to have a public ceremony, you’re walking me down the aisle,” he says, already on his way back inside. nicky seems to take a moment to process what andrew has said. 

“wait you and neil are already MARRIED – “ 

“do you guys have any ice cream?” he asks. erik points him to the freezer. neil is drying the dishes with an obnoxiously red towel, and lookingly distinctly pleased with himself in a way that makes andrew want to kiss him back into complacency. 

he runs his fingers over the lighter in his pocket, and then starts badgering erik for a spoon and bowl.


End file.
